


A Dream Come True (Armin Arlert x Fem!Reader)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Facials, NSFW, Reincarnation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, possible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Reincarnation AU!!Reader has been having weird dreams for a while, but recently they have been affecting her in real life? Her friends question whether they are dreams or not, but thats just silly. What else could they be?





	1. Prologue: Remembering

These dreams just wont stop, it was starting to drive you up a wall. You would wake up from these dreams with tears in your eyes, and unlike other dreams you could vividly remember them.

You’d see yourself as a young child in a pre-modern era time period, no electricity or anything. Friends of yours in real life would show up in your dreams, almost like it was actually them. There were other people, people you swore you never met before. Giant monsters called titans threatened the world and some of your “friends” could turn into them as well.

The emotion in these dreams were throwin you off and made you fearful to fall asleep. You didn’t know who what was going on and all you wanted was to sleep with out being haunted by them. Hell, it was starting to follow you to your daily life, not being able to look at your friends without flashes of these dreams.

“-n)!! (Y/n?! Are you okay?” A voice called out, bringing you out of one of these dreams.

You stared up at the voice in question, as your vision unblurred. Spaced out, you began to return to conscious.

Shit, you were so zoned out you forgot you were hanging out with some of your friends this weekend, a kind of tradition for you all. Here you were sat in Historia and Ymirs apartment, zoned out so hard that your friends noticed.

“Yeah, I-I think so…. just kinda… tired I guess.” You told him, voice wavering in uncertainty.

“Are you positive?“

“Marco, I swear I’m fine…”

Marco looked unmoved by your words, staring down at you. Suddenly turning his gaze to your other friends who looked just as uncertain as him.

“(Y/n), your crying… I’m pretty sure that’s enough to tell us you aren’t okay.” A feminine voice spoke up, Historia.

Raising a hand to your cheek, you wiped a few tears off of them. Staring at your damp hand, you couldn’t help but feel confused and shocked. When did you exactly start crying??

“What the hell just happened?” A more blunt female voice added, Ymir.

“It’s nothing guys, as I said I just haven’t been sleeping.”

“This is going to sound weird, but have you been seeing things?” Marco added, placing an arm around you. “Not like hallucination, but weird dreams with us?”

Shocked at his words, you stared up at him. How did he know what was going on, you swore you kept it all to yourself. You nodded your head, still maintaining eye contact. The look on Marcos face didn’t help what you were feeling. He looked more uneasy than before and looked at Historia and Ymir as well.

“Do they feel more like old memories?”

You stared up at him even more bewildered. But it did make sense, almost too much sense.

“What are you trying to say, Marco?”

“He’s trying to ask you if you remember finally!!” Ymir spat, slamming her hand onto the table harshly.

Marco and Historia shot her unapproving glares, obviously upset at her blunt choice of words.

“Remember what?!” You spat back, aggravated by all this nonsense talk.

You were becoming more and more defensive as Ymir stared you down, her eyes wide in what you can only assume as anger. Why were they all saying this? And why did your head hurt even more than before? As you gripped the side of your head, you felt yourself drift in and out of conscious, more dreams plagueing you during this.

When you finally returned, you looked to see Ymir and Marco holding onto you, as you somehow ended up on the floor beside the couch. Historia cautiously examined your face, a subtle hint of worry on her face. Staring at Marco, a sudden wave of sadness washed over you, making you want to curl up and cry.

“Take it easy, (y/n).“ Marco said, as him and Ymir helped you take your seat on the couch. “I think you need to lay down for a moment.”

Your eyes began to water as worry and guilt began to set in. Not understanding what was happening, you began to wail, throwin your head in your hands and crying out.

“I d-don’t know what’s happening anymore…” you sniffled, “I fucking hate this… I keep seeing these fucking dreams every where I go now…”

“Shhh, shhh it’s okay.” Marcos large hand rubbed your back, as he cradled you into his broad chest. “What are you seeing?”

“I see you guys… and some others…. there are these fucking giant monsters and… we live behind these big walls… I don’t get any of it.”

“What did you call these giant monsters?” Ymir asked.

“Titans… I think.”

“So you are remembering.”

You stared up at Ymir, confused by her words. Pushing yourself out of Marcos hold, you moved to stare at Ymir.

“(Y/n), we know what you are going through. We all went through it at some point.” Ymir adds.

Everything went quiet for a moment as you stared back at Ymir, tears still spilling out. The tension in the room was heavy, with you and Ymir in this weird battle. Clearly, Ymir was annoyed that you couldn’t understand whatever she was trying to tell you.

“What do you mean?” You pleaded with her, not understanding her words.

“I mean that those ‘dreams’ you are having aren’t fucking dreams, they are fucking memories. Why do you think they pop up when you are awake?!” Ymir’s voice was raised as her annoyance took control.

“ _Ymir_!” Historia hissed, shooting a look which would kill to her girlfriend.

Ymir sat back in her seat, plopping down exhausted. Your eyes were wide as you stared at her, trying to rack your mind around those words. Paying no mind to everyone else, you allowed yourself a moment to calm down and think.

“H-How does that make any sense?? That’s insane.” You told her.

“Listen to me, just fucking listen to me.”

“I’m trying to, but that is insane. How am I supposed to accepted that these are memories?!”

“Stop it you two!! You need to calm down!” Marco jumped in, trying to calm down the both of them.

“I’m not going to stop until she fucking gets a clue and remembers!!” Ymir angerily told Marco, turning her attention to him.

“Clearly you aren’t helping, stop it.”

The two continued their spat, that’s when you noticed that Ymir wasn’t the only one who believed that these dreams were memories. The way Marco and Ymir spoke was as if they had had this conversation before, that Marco believed what Ymir was saying. As it dawned on you, you decided to break up the conversation.

“BOTH OF YOU STOP IT, JUST SHUT UP!!” You yelled, scaring all three of your friends.

Your emotions were all over the place, making you spiral even farther into yourself. Your head was throbbing and you felt like you were about to start lashing out at them, yelling and crying at your friends. Everyone shut up and let you rest again, but not long after Ymir spoke up, not as annoyed as before. She threw her body forward off the couch and snapped her fingers at her.

“Armin, does the name Armin Arlert mean anything to you?”

Hearing this, another wave of emotions over took you. You sat in shock as your body reacted on its own, tears once again spilling out and a soft smile forming on your lips. There was a warm fuzzy feeling in your stomach and a sudden feeling as if you knew exactly who that was.

“Armin…” you softly repeated, bringing a hand up to rest on your cheek.

“Yes, Yes!! Armin, that name ring any bells in that stubborn head of yours??” Ymir exclaimed, nearly jumping off the couch to shake you herself.

“Why does that name seem so familiar to me…” you thought, concerned as to why you knew it.

“It’s because you know him!”

You stared back at Ymirs frantic face, wiping the ever pooling tears from your eyes. Turning to look at Marco and Historia, you found they were staring back at you, their mouths agape in amazement.

“(Y/n), do you remember who Armin is?” Historia added, her voice soft and cautious.

“I feel like I know who he is… like he’s someone really important to me… but I swear I don’t know anyone named Armin, i don’t understand.”

“Are you starting to finally believe me?” Ymir asked, approaching you and grabbing your shoulders.

You didn’t respond at first, taking into consideration everything that had been said and all the emotions you were feeling. As you stared up at Ymir, you nodded softly at her.

The simple nod was enough to cause excitement coarse through Ymir, who let go of your shoulders and pumped her hands in the air. Marco and Historia visibly relaxed at your words, sinking back into the couch.

“FINALLY!! God, I thought we’d have to wait another fucking year till you remembered!!” Ymir continued to exclaim.

“I’m not saying I remember,” you cut Ymir off, “but I’m not saying I don’t believe that these could be past memories.”

“Listen, I don’t care, I still got you to believe me and that’s all that matters.” Ymir taunted.

“(Y/n)… do you really believe us?” Marco quipped.

“I think… what you guys are saying is a much plausible explanation than it just being a dream.”

As you sat on the couch, you could see the smiles breaking out onto Marco and Historia’s face. Ymir nearly jumped into Historia’s lap, almost too excited than she should be. As everything calmed down, you noticed all their eyes on you, making you feel uneasy with their glances.

“Why don’t we help you remember some more?” Marco suggested.

The group didn’t wait long after you nodded for them to start filling you in with missing tidbits that connected your dreams, or memories, together. As you all opted to skip your usual weekend hang out in order to better help you deal with these memories and explain the confusing details of it.

After a bit of talking, a thought occurred to you.

“Wait, guys… so we all remember this, or partially remember it. Are we the only ones?” You looked up, worry plaguing your thoughts.

Everyone was taken aback by your question, looking at one another silently trying to figure out how to approach it.

“Well the thing is… you were one of the last couple of us to remember, so we were waiting on you….” Marco spoke awkwardly.

You sat their dumbfounded, feeling like an idiot for holding the group up like this. Ymir couldn’t help but laugh at your realization.

“So… I’m the last one to remember?”

“No, no of course not. But you are one of the last’s. The others and us have been wanting for you to remember so that we can all try to hang out.”

“Wait, you know where they are??” You exclaimed, happy to hear that they were missing.

“Of course, we all have social media, it’s not that hard to do.” Historia explained.

You cringed in embarrassment, feeling dumber for not realizing that was an option.

“So who else are we waiting on?” You asked, trying to change the subject.

“This might seem shocking, but Annie. She hangs out with the main group at their school, but she hasn’t shown any recollection.”

Ymir quickly followed up Marco.

“Might be for the best though, would be a shame for her to remember all that shit she went through.”

“Especially after what happened to Reiner once he remembered. I may not like him but still was hard to see.” Historia replied, moving her hair out of her face.

“Wait what happened?”

Everyone awkwardly turned to you, forgetting you were just remembering this and have only just rejoined this small group.

“He had to be taken to a hospital, he had a mental break down.” Marco explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Marco clearly looked uncomfortable, but still continued. “Really sad to see, he was one of his schools star football players before and wasn’t the same after. He just shut himself out of everything and I think he changed schools.”

“Holy shit… how long ago was this?”

“God, a couple years ago. He was like the fifth person to remember to, half the group had no fucking idea what happened either. I saw he found Bertholdt though, so hopefully he found some closure.” Ymir shrugged, Uneffected by all of this.

Everyone awkwardly kept quiet for a minute, unsure of what to say now. You shifted in your seat, weirded out by that whole conversation, unsure whether Reiner deserved it or not. As your mind began to wander, another thought shot into your mind.

“Wait!!” You exclaimed, catching them off guard. “Sorry, but you guys know where Armin is?”

The group nodded their heads, understanding your sudden interest in this male. Sure, you may not remember everything about him, but you had such a sudden urge to be near him now.

“You know, if you want to I can send a message to the little guy and see when you can see each other.” Ymir teasingly said, smirking over towards you.

You found a blush coatin your cheeks, embarrassed by Ymirs words.

“How about we get everyone together? I’m sure Armin isn’t the only one who misses her.” Marco added, shooting some sort of a glare at Ymir, who just shrugged it off.

“Yes, please!!” You exclaimed loudly, clearly happy at this suggestion.

The rest of the night was set in motion, as all four of you began planning this meet up, using Marco as the communicator in order to successfully plan for it. The thought of having all your friends back together again filled you with a great amount of happiness.


	2. And One Becomes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this wasnt originally supposed to be a multichapter fic, but it is so yeah  
> Expect another two chpaters of this shit now, a date chapter and a sex one

You stared up at the house in front of you, eyes wide in both excitement and nervousness. You couldn’t make your body move as all the anxiety inside of you made your stomach uneasy, all your racing thoughts made it difficult to find that courage you had. This moment was supposed to be so amazing and heart pounding, as you approached the house you would run into Armins arms and kiss and all that shit. Why wouldn’t you make yourself do that now?

As you stood there shocked, you neglected to notice your surroundings and those around you. You jumped into the air when someone placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry (Y/n)!!” Marco apologized.

“N-No, don’t worry! I just didn’t see you there…” you apologized, embarrassed by your lapse in conscious.

Taking in your surroundings, you saw Ymir and Historia had already exited the car as well and were staring at you, amused by how nervous you were acting.

“Come on, it’s not like we are all going to stab you when you get inside.” Ymir joked, slapping you on your back.

“That really helps, Ymir. Totally calms my nerves right down.”

“No problem, _Caesar_.” Ymir playfully adds.

You rolled your eyes at her and removed her hand from your back, looking up at Marco for support. It felt as if everything in your stomach was about to explode out of your throat. You had chugged a whole bottle of water in the car in order to help calm down and were tempted to grab another.

“Hey, are you going to be okay? You seem super tense?” Marco worried.

“I just… I know I should be excited to see everyone but… it’s like meeting complete strangers. I know I know them, but I still don’t fully remember them. You know??” You ranted, running your hand through your hair for the 50th time today. “What am I supposed to say to everyone either? ‘Oh hi, nice to see you again, I can’t remember shit but at least I know how I feel about everyone.’ They will think I’m so weird!!” You cried out.

“Hey, it won’t be that bad, they all understand.” Marco started rubbing your back, trying to calm you down.

“Dude, you don’t understand!! It’s going to be so weird!!”

You feel down to your feet, curling up in order to calm yourself. You wanted to go home. You wanted to go home now. This was going to be bad, no matter how much Marco tried to tell you different. As your self doubt began to consume you, the front door of the house opened.

Everyone stared at the person in the door as if they had been caught trying to steal. Marco was half kneeling, trying to comfort you as you were sitting on the ground looking as if you were on a one way trip to mentalbreakdownville. Historia was awkwardly trying to support you, smiling tightly as you. Ymir on the other hand, was having a nice laugh at your expense. You all looked at the person with varying expressions.

“Ummm… is everything good out here??” The door man asked, perplexed by the scene.

“Eren, ummm… yeah. It’s just….” Marco was suddenly cut off by Ymirs laughter.

“Its just (Y/n) here is freaking out that y’all are gonna make fun of her.” Ymir added, making everyone turn and glare at her.

Marco helped pull you up from the ground, trying to make everything more normal. You awkwardly began fidgeting with your clothes, wanting to look more presentable. Eren cracked a smile at you all, warming you up more or less.

“Come on (Y/n), I’m not Jean. I’m not going to do something that cruel to you.” He responded.

‘ _Same old Eren, it seems_ ’ you thought, before becoming confused as to how you knew that.

Eren welcomes you into his house, trapping you from all forms of escape. There was no way out now, you had to go through with this even if you may die from it. As you walked into his living room, you found only two other people were here. A female and another male. Perplexed, you pulled on Marco’s sleeve, like a child. He looked down at you, giving an apologetic smile to you.

“I guess we got here a bit early…” Marco explained.

You pouted at him, but were secretly happy that you’d slowly see the rest of the group. Making your way to the empty end of the couch, you took a seat with Ymir. The male, a tallish individual with an air burn colored hair, smiled at you while the female waved at you, giving a slight smile.

“(Y/n), this is Jean and Mikasa. I’m sure you’ll remember them quickly.” Eren interjected, leaning over your shoulder to point to them.

Awkwardly you just nodded, giving a quick wave to them both. It felt weird to you that you were so awkward around them, like it was wrong. They were strangers but not at all. As you observed the group, you had thoughts that seemed foreign or didn’t make sense to you, but you knew it was just your memories of them colliding with what was happening.

“(Y/n), it seems your nervous.” A female voiced said, bringing you out of your mind. Mikasa, it seemed, had been quite observant with you.

Nodding, you felt your cheeks get on fire. Everyone in the room turned to you.

“Really?? It’s like you don’t even know us!!” Jean snarked.

“She doesn’t. That’s the point.” Eren jabbed, throwing a pillow at the latter.

Jean visibly cringed, embarrassed by his lack of awareness around all of this.

“You really don’t know us??” He asked, his focus now on bettering his understanding.

“Not exactly… I have vague memories of stuff and like know emotions and stuff, but I still don’t have a full set of memories.” You explained, unable to look at the group out of embarrassment.

“So like… you don’t remember us, but you know how you feel about us??” Jean asked.

“Y-Yeah.” You squeaked out.

“Well, then… how do you feel about me?” Jean had this shit eating grin on his face, as the rest of the room just sighed and rolled their eyes at him.

‘ _Typical jean… still with that fuckin grin…_ ’

“Do you want me to answer that?” You replied, deadpan.

“Don’t give him that satisfaction.” Historia said, shooting a disapproving look towards him.

It didn’t take long for you to feel more comfortable around them, even getting as far as to joking around with Eren and Jean. You would suddenly remember random memories while sitting with them and were excited to tell them about these random memories.

It wasn’t much longer that Sasha and Connie arrived, having just gotten out of work for the day. They nearly suffocated you in their grip, after having jumped over the couch to get to you. The moment they touched you a memory of the three of you relaxing in the dining hall after a long day of training came to you. It really brightened the mood and warmed their hearts when you excitedly told them.

“She remembers us!!” Connie cried, cartoonishly crying.

“I knew she would!! She’s too precious!!” Sasha wailed, joining Connie in his overreaction.

You awkwardly patted them both on their backs, trying to calm them down. Marco and Mikasa took pity on you and tried to pull them off, which didn’t take long since Mikasa reminded Sasha there was food. Letting out an exasperated sigh, you thanked the two of them for the help.

“I forgot how terrifying those two can be… god, I thought I may die in there.”

“It couldn’t be THAT bad.” Jean laughed.

“Dude, it was like if two fucking snakes wrapped around its prey and were about to kill it… fucking horrifying.”

“Jeez (Y/n), you make it sound like you didn’t miss us.” Connie replied, entering the room is a plate of food.

“It’s not like that, Connie. She’s just overwhelmed by everything.” Mikasa elbowed Connie in the ribs.

Connie just rolled his eyes as he plopped himself onto the couch, digging into his plate. As you slowly got yourself reajusted to everyone you began to the lack of a certain males presence. It was starting to freak you out, as even if you didn’t completely remember him you still cared deeply about him. You became paranoid on when he would arrive, looking out the window and checking the door frequently.

Erens caught you off guard as he threw an arm around your shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’s coming.”

“I wasn’t worrying about that!!” You exclaimed. Eren found your feeble attempt at an excuse quite funny as he laughed pretty hard at it. Your face was burning up at having been caught.

“Still the same old (Nickname)! Oh please, never change.” Eren laughed, as he wiped a single fake tear from under his eye.

“Stop teasing her.” Historia swatted, rolling her eyes at Eren. “Where’s armin anyways? He’s usually never this late.”

“Well, he had to do some last minute shopping with his grandfather, so he should be arriving like soonish.”

You let out a sigh of relief, excited that he didn’t just run off and hide. It was strange that you were so relieved someone you didn’t exactly know made you feel this way, like a flustered school girl getting ready for her first date. But that’s exactly what it was like. Everyone had rejoined into their previous conversation, no longer worried you would jump at any movement at the door.

It had been a good ten minutes after that things started getting interesting again. As you were making your way toward the kitchen, you heard someone scramble behind you and grab hold of you, pushing you into a dark room, which you assumed would be a closet of some sorts due to the closeness of it and the many jackets. You stood their for a few seconds, perplexed and confused. You went to open the door, when you could make out muffled voices from outside. You decided to press your ear up against the door instead of leaving, assuming that most likely Armin had shown up and they wanted to surprise him with you, as if it was his birthday and you were the stripper in the cake.

“-where is she?” A muffled, higher pitched male voice asked, who you figured was armin. By way of deductive reasoning and the way your heart beat increased while hearing it.

“Well, she’s some where in this room currently!!” Eren said, trying a very crude announcer voice, or so you assumed.

There was some movement in the room as footsteps got louder and softer near the door.

“Come on, don’t do this to me. Please don’t tell me you scared her off.” Armin’s voice whined.

You couldn’t help, but laugh at this, happy he was excited to see you. Soemthing in you wanted to just open the door and run to him, wanting nothing more than being in his arms right now. But another part of you wanted to see what Eren had planned. You decided to sit and wait in the dark closet.

You couldn’t hear much else from the closet, as you decided to no longer uncomfortably press against the door. It was around a few minutes later when the door flung open, scaring that shit out of you. As you recovered you saw an exhausted Armin, heaving as he stood in front of you. His blond hair was a mess and his bright blue eyes were wide as he studied you.

Your brain went from a chaotic mess to straight radio silence as it processed the situation. For a few seconds all the existed was just you and Armin. Nothing even mattered except for him. Once the two of you realized this was for real, you rushed into each others embrace, holding the other close. You had thrown your arms around his neck, as well as nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck. Armin opted to wrap his arms around your waist. As you were being held in his arms, you began to relive many of your past memories with him. How you met, how you got together, your first date, your first kiss, everything came back to you.

Before you knew it, armin had pulled away slightly, brushing some of your hair away from your face. You stared up at him, dazed yet still completely aware of his presence. He smiled softly at you, his eyes watering.

“Please, sweetie. Don’t cry, stop crying.” He said, wiping your tears from under your eyes.

You didn’t even know you were crying, too over taken by seeing Armin. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to… I just… I missed you. Seeing you brought back so many emotions and memories…” you told him, holding his hands as your rubbed circles into the palms of them. “I’m sorry I ever forgot, I’m so sorry.” You cried harder, sure that you looked so ugly right now.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just glad you remember now. That’s all that matters.”

“Armin, I love you. I won’t forget ever again.”

“I love you too, please don’t forget.” He quickly replied, squeezing your hands in his.

The two of your continued to whisper sweet nothings to each other for another minute, pressing tender kisses onto the others face as you relinquished in the presence of each other. Finally, realizing that you both were stood outside of a closet and that, more importantly, all your friends had been gone for some undisclosed amount of time, you stopped being so grossly cute.

“Maybe we should take a seat on the couch?” Armin suggest, his soft smile making your heart beat faster.

“As long as I can cuddle up against you.” Cheekily suggest, giving him a sly smirk.

Armin rolled his eyes, but nodded his head. You jumped over the couch and laid down onto it, taking a good portion of the left side up. Armin joined you on the couch, letting you lean against him as he wrapped his arm around you.

You stared up at him as he began to talk, his voice soft. “I’ve missed you a lot, (Y/n). Ever since I began remembering I’ve been looking forward to seeing you. I looked you up on Facebook several times and almost sent you a message but… I just couldn’t… Marco told us you hadn’t remembered and I didn’t want to risk hurting you in any way.” He admitted, the look on his face was one of mixed emotions.

“How long have you been waiting?”

“Around two years ago now.”

You stared up at him, upset you made him wait so long for you. Sure, you’ve only remembered for a few weeks now, but it had been torture for you. Having these emotions towards someone you couldn’t be around. “Armin… babe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting this long.” You began to apologize, before armin stopped you.

“Please, it’s honestly okay now that you do remember, it was worth it. I’d do it all again for you, so please don’t apologize any more.” He fussed.

“No, I need to make it up to you somehow!!”

A sudden voice from upstairs broke the two of you out of the conversation.

“TAKE HIM OUT ON A DATE THEN, IDIOT!!!”

“ _Ymir!!!_ ” Several voices hissed out, angerily.

You buried your face into armins chest, embarrassed by Ymir’s blunt intrusion. Armin sunk further into the couch, hiding his face under his hands. Once the moment was broken, the rest of your friends decided they should make their way back downstairs, poking fun at the young couples expense.

As the night progressed, it felt more like you were hanging out with old friends rather than strangers. While it may have resulted in a broken chair and some bruises, it was all worth it to you. You had Armin again and a small portion of your memories, that’s all that mattered right now. Finally, you felt complete and were more than excited to see what life had in store for you and Armin now.

What did life have in store for you and Armin though?


	3. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Time

It had been a week since you had been connected to Armin again. A week since you finally felt complete. Since then, you had been texting him like crazy and FaceTiming him every other night. This was the first weekend you would have to be with each other. Alone. Yes, you were going on a date with him for the first time since you remembered and not only were you more than excited to, but you were excited to finally get some alone time with him.

You were standing in your bedroom, staring at your mirror as you examined your outfit for the millionth time already. You had nothing to be nervous about, having gone on many dates with Armin back in your old life, but something was different now. Maybe it was because this was your new life or how times had changed, but you couldn’t shake the feeling of not being cute enough for him. You loved this outfit, it looked great on you, but would he think so? Would he perceive it that way? As these thoughts continued to buzz through your head, your phone rang. Pushing the thoughts out of your mind, you picked up your phone, seeing armins name on it.

“Hello??”

“Hey, babe. I’m right outside your house, I think… I mean, I hope I am.” Armins voice said, clearly nervous about seeing you again.

“Let me check.” You ran to your window, opening the curtains and seeing a black Prius outside, with Armins notorious blond bob in the drivers seat. “Yep, I see you, give me a second and I’ll be out.”

“Oh good, okay. I’ll wait in the car then.”

A click was heard on your end, signaling Armin had indeed ended the call. You smiled to yourself and hurried down stairs, putting your shoes on and a jacket before heading out. Once you hopped into Armins car, you noticed how nice he looked.

Armin had opted to wear more casual clothes, like you. He had a dark washed jeans with a striped tee shirt. He had pulled his hair up into a small pony tail, giving you a better view at his face. He reached over to give you a quick kiss, greeting you with the best possible option.

A memory of you and him enjoying yourself in the shower after a long day of chores during your time in the surve-no need to go fully into the details. You had been able to better deal with these memories, being able to push them out of focus. You shook your head, shaking the memory away.

“You look nice, sweetie.” Armin complimented you, smiling as he drove off from your house.

“Really? I was kinda worried I may have looked like an actual trash monster.”

“I don’t think you could ever look like that!!”

“You haven’t seen me on my bad days.”

Armin just rolled his eyes at this, not accepting that you could ever look like a trash monster, but you knew the truth, you know who you are deep down.

As Armin kept driving through your town, his GPS leading him towards his destination, you became curious as to where he was taking you. Not like he had any malicious intent, but you would like to know what the fuck is going on. You tried to spy what the GPS was saying, but it only gave up coming directions, not your end goal. You decided maybe you should, i don’t know, ASK ARMIN WHAT HE HAS PLANNED RATHER THAN TRY YOUR HAND AT DETECTIVE.

“Soooo, babe. Where are we going?” You asked, cutely.

“It’s a surprise!” He responded, foiling your plan.

Pouting in your seat, decide to now just wait it out, knowing how stubborn Armin could be when he wants things to be a secret.

It didn’t take much longer for you to pull up at the destination, which appeared to be some old bowling alley. Armin places his hand on top of yours as he smiled nervously at you.

“I was hoping we could play a few rounds here, my grandpa likes to take me here every so often to play and so I thought it’d be a cute date idea.” Clearly, Armin was nervous you would think this was a dumb idea or tell him to take you some where fancier.

What you did surprised him tho.

“Armin, that’s so cute. I haven’t played in forever, but I’m sure it’ll be fun.” You exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling it over the center counsel.

Armin, taken aback by your excitement, blushed a furious red and smiled back at you. “Alright!! Let’s go in, I’m sure we can get the best alley to ourselves.”

You both rushed out of the car, unable to hid your dorky excitement over this. Both of you split the money on it, and grabbed a pair of the bowling shoes. As you made your way to the secluded alley they had put you in, you noticed the late 90’s feel of the place. Clearly, it hadn’t been updated since the 90’s, but it hadn’t dissuaded you the least bit. The tacky lighting on the lanes and the bright orange pins may seem like something that would annoy you, but it really didn’t. It added a certain aesthetic to it.

Once you were at the lane, you and armin decided who would go first the old fashion way. Rock, paper, scissor. Ah, brings you back to the good ol days on the play ground. It didn’t take long for the winner to be declared. Armin played scissors, while you played paper. Armin went up first, as you pouted in your seat. He was actually pretty good at bowling as you observed his first turn, he was able to get a spare very easily. As he walked back he gave you a sweet smile, unknowingly sparking the competition inside you.

“Your turn now, babe.” He said, being adorable with his cute pet names, trying to cheer you on.

“I’ll show you how us pro’s do it, sweetheart.” You told him, acting cocky over the skill you knew you didn’t posses.

As you took your first turn, you began to realize maybe you should’ve kept your fat mouth shut as you hadn’t hit a single pin within your first two shot. Nothing. Awkwardly turning back to Armin, you noticed him raise an eyebrow up questioningly.

“The pro’s you say?”

“Shut up.” You complained as you walked back to your seat.

The game went by pretty fast after that, Armin kicking your ass by a landslide. While you were bitter sweet about the defeat, you couldn’t help but laugh at how happy Armin was over winning. Sure, you may have lost horribly, but at least it was to your loveable boyfriend and not someone like Ymir. God. Thank Christ it wasn’t Ymir.

Armin was cheerfully chatting about his win, gushing about how much fun he had and if you saw such and such move he used. Sigh, he was too cute for you sometimes. The two of you were now sat in the food area of the alley, waiting for the food you bought as a prize for Armin winning. Sure, bowling alley burgers didn’t sound the most appetizing, but Armin swore on his life they were amazing. Or for the most part edible.

“I don’t think I’ve had this much fun bowling in years.” You told him, tracing circles on the top of his hand.

“Really? That’s kind of sad, babe. I’ll have to take you next time my grandpa and I go, it’s honestly one of my favorite things. He’s super good at it too, I can never beat him!!”

You took a sip out of your juice, enjoying how happy Armin was. “I’d love to. From what I’ve heard, your grandpa sounds like a lovely guy.”

“He’s the best, I missed him a lot during our old life. Having this time again with him is amazing to be honest, I get to build that relationship with him again, but this time we aren’t confined to the walls.”

“I’m glad. You still live with him?” You asked, cautious on bringing up his parents. It had always been a touchy subject with most of the cadets in training, and with your new memories coming back you had picked up the habit of not mentioning parents.

“I live close to him. I stay with him every couple of weeks. But for the most part I stay with my parents.” Cue sigh of relief to you. “You haven’t met my parents yet!!” Armin exclaimed, startling you slightly.

“I haven’t, we could always swing by your place and meet them. You know, if that’s alright with you.” You nervously told him, anxious on getting to meet your boyfriends parents after being with him for how long again. Does that count? Yeah, we’ll count it for now on the rule of technicality.

“We totally could!! You’d love my mom, she’s amazing!! And my dad too!! When I first was getting my memories back, I was so distraught having to remember going through life without them.“ Armin continued to ramble on and on about his parents, only stoping once the food arrived to you guys.

“Wow, you guys must be a super close family.”

Armin laughed to himself, nodding his head. “We really are now that I think of it. I guess I’m kind of lucky to have that.”

“It’s really cute to be honest.” You admitted before taking a bite of the burger.

“Y-You really think so?” He stuttered out.

“Totally, babe. It’s really nice to hear that your family gets a long well and how much you care about them.”

Armin’s face grew red and he looked away from you, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks, babe.”

You laughed at his embarrassment, trying to help him relax again.

“Come on, babe. Try your burger. I payed good money on that and I’ll be kinda sad if I don’t see you take a bite of it.” You scolded.

Armins eyes widened as he took the burger from the plate and began to eat it, happily sinking his teeth into the delicious meal. Yeah, you’ll admit it was pretty amazing for something in a bowling alley. The two of you continued on talking and eating, reminiscing on past memories and catching up on new ones.

“I don’t know if you remember this yet, but remember that time we both stayed in the library all night and just read together, passing out on one of the old couches there.” Armin was rubbing his thumb against the side of your thumb, staring lovingly into your eyes.

“Hmmm give me a second.” You told him, thinking to yourself whether you could remember that or not. “I think I do, was that when Moblit and Hanji found us the next morning-“

“Yeah!! That one. Oh god, I was so sore after that but honestly it was worth it. I must’ve read so many book that night, but it’s still one of my favorite memories.”

“It’s definitely been one of the better ones I’ve remembered, though nothing beats when you confessed to me.” You gave him a cheeky smile, catching him off guard.

“Y-You remember that one?” He squeaked out.

“Yeah, it was one of the ones I remembered at the party last week.”

Armin’s face was quite red and he recalled his awkward confession to you.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

You snorted as you thought of doing such a things. “Please, they would roast us for being dorks about it. Especially Ymir and Eren. Plus, it’s really special to me, so I didn’t want to tell everyone.”

“I guess, but I would’ve liked to know you knew.” He pouted.

“I’m sorry, boo. Next time I remember something special I’ll let you know.” You cooed, trying to make him feel better about not being told.

“I hope so. I want to know what you remember of us, it makes me feel better.”

“Well, I can tell you what I remembered earlier.” You suggested.

“Please do!!”

“Well, remember that time we took that nice shower together, right after we joined the survey corps.” You told him, purposely trying to embarrass the poor boy with this memory.

Your plan worked of course, as his face blew up into many different shades of red. While he may seem very embarrassed by this, you caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh that mischievous glint you missed so much. He’s used to use this look back in in your old life, to give you a clue he was thinking some not so safe thoughts of you. You had plenty of good memories surrounding that. But now is totally not the time to get all hot and bothered.

“That was a good time.” You admitted.

“Y-Yeah… maybe we can do something like that.” He suggested, gaining some composure over himself. He was always really good at keeping himself in control.

“I mean, I’d hope so.”

Armin was taken aback by your comment, not expecting you to be so lewd. Sure, this wasn’t something new to you, but after only being with each other for a week now he hadn’t expected you to jump back into your old ways. Maybe you were still like this now?

“Maybe we shouldn’t have this conversation in here… I’d be more than willing to continue it later though.” You added, noticing how surprised Armin seemed.

“Y-Yeah… bowling alley cafe isn’t the most appealing place to talk about this stuff.”

You nodded your head in agreement with that. The two of you quickly finished off the rest of your food and decided now was a good time to pack up and head some where else, already having spent a good two hours in the alley already. Packing into Armin’s car, you made your way to the next destination.

Once you arrived back at your place, deciding since Armin’s parents had guests over it’d be better to just head to your place, you ran to your room. You jumped up onto your end, making yourself pretty comfortable as you turned on your television and began scrolling through Hulu for a show.

Armin, on the other hand, was standing awkwardly at the enterance of your room. He felt nervous being alone in your bedroom for the first time and worried your parents may see that as something irredeemable. He slowly made his was in, looking around all the decorations in your room. You were quick to notice his shift in moods, laughing at how awkward he seemed lumbering around your room.

“Arrrrrmin, it’s not that big a deal. You’ve been in my old room plenty of times and it wasn’t that bad!!”

“T-This is different though!! What if your parents get angry I’m here?” He worried.

“Relax, it’s fine. As long as I’m not like sucking your dick they won’t care!!”

Armin tensed at that thought, unsure if the thought of doing such an act seemed hot or like a nightmare. Though he decided it was a bit of both in the end. He slowly began to make his way to your bed, laying down next to you. He was about to cuddle up to you, when you stood up. He gave you a quizzical look, confused as to why you stood up, but quickly his eyes widened in shock.

It had been quite a long day, too long for you to be wearing these pants. So you decided to just take them off. Armin watched in amusement and nervousness as you peeled the article to clothing off your body and slam dunked it into the nearest clothing hamper. Your cute butt became the focus of his attention, as he prayed your dad wouldn’t bust into the room and kill him.

You began searching your room for the right pair of sweat pants, you know the ones. Bending over and tearing through your room in order to reach maximum comfort, while unconsciously give Armin quite the booty show, not that he minded. It didn’t take long for the perfect pair to show up, as you jumped into them and began protocol relaxation 2.5. You jumped back into your bed, pulling Armin down with you, nuzzling into his neck and leaving little kisses as well.

“This is really nice, I missed being able to be in your arms like this.”

Armin laughed to himself, excited to hear those words from you. “Yeah, but you didn’t have to wait two years to do it.” He added.

“Oh don’t bring that up, just be glad I did remember.” You joked, jabbing him in the stomach with your elbow.

The two of you spent the rest of the night getting cuddled up and watching some funny sitcom about cops or something, a show you definitely were going to keep watching. Armin had his fill of enjoyment too, leaving you a not so subtle reminder of what was to come in the future, in the form of a bright red, soon to be dark purple, hickey on your shoulder. And boy, did it get you excited for everything else to come.

Nobody would believe you if you told them your cute boyfriend, Armin, had left such a dark mark on you. They’d shrug it off and say you were playing a prank on them, which made it quite easy to hide.

Laying in bed, after Armin had gone home. You couldn’t help but wonder what else was to come for you and him. Filled with excitement as you began to plan your next date with Armin already.

Who knows, maybe you will get lucky.


	4. Move in Slow Motion for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY WHATS UP THIS IS NSFW AND IF YOU ARENT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS PLS DON'T READ K THX BYE
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS ALSO DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND ON TUMBLR WHO LOVES ARMIN AND WANTED THIS SO SHOUT OUT TO YOU

Months had passed as I slowly began to sink back into my usual life. A good portion of my memories returned and while I still had the occasional memory popping in here and there, it wasn’t as much a problem as it used to be. I fell back into my old ways with everyone and it became more common for us to hang out together, rather than just hide with Marco and Historia.

Armin and I’s relationship progressed pretty quickly at the beginning, skipping many of the stages first time couples had. Instead, falling back into how we acted in our past lives. Well, minus a few certain things.

I was currently sitting in my room watching a movie with my cute blond boyfriend. We had the entire house to ourselves, my parents deciding it was a wise decision to leave us alone for the weekend. I was laying on my stomach, spread out on my bed. Armin was laying the opposite way, sitting up right. He currently had my foot in his hand, massaging it for me. His wonderful handiwork making every moment of it total bliss.

I was too busy paying attention to the movie playing to care what Armin was doing behind me. I could faintly feel movement behind me, but I ignored it. Well, I ignored it up until Armin flipped me over and pinned me under him. I stared up at him with wide eyes, my focus entirely on him now.

He was looking down at me with a smirk on his face. He leaned down and started planting kisses on my neck, leaving nips in between kisses. I let out soft, breathless moans, which made Armin chuckle as he continued to kiss me. He caught me off guard by biting my neck, then beginning to suck. It hurt so much but felt so good at the same time, I was squirmin under him, more soft moans dripping from my mouth.

Armin pulled away after he felt he had done a good enough job on the hickey. He stared down at it, wiping his saliva from my neck. As he pushed pressure on to it, I pulled away, feeling the pain of it. Armin’s eyes were locked on my form, admiring how I looked all flustered for him.

“You look good marked up like that. Maybe I should leave some more.” His voice said, dripping with dominance.

My eyes were hazy with lust as I stared back at him, all I wanted was to feel his hands on my body. I wanted him to keep touching me, but he was just staring down at me. He knew exactly what I wanted but was makin me wait for it.

Armin moved from pinning me under him to sitting up on the bed. He began trailing his fingers lightly down my torso, strategically moving between my breast down my stomach to just above my core. I bucked my hips up in anticipation, wanting nothin more than to feel some kind of pressure.

Even though this was the first time we were having sex in our new lives, I had been reliving our past conquests for months now and I found myself more than ready to submit to him again. I found myself yearning for him ever since I had fully accepted my memories and the past couple months of playing it safe while having been amazing, had made you more than just needy for this kind of action,

It felt as if the two of you had been doing this sort of thing for months now. As if we both weren’t complete virgins now. But enough monlouging, let’s get back to the action.

Armin kept his hands just above my core, rubbing circles right above it. I was staring into his blue eyes pleading with him to do something more, letting out a little whimper here and there. He just shot another smirk my way and slowly moved his fingers onto my clothes core, but his touches were faint. It felt as if he was as light as a feather with his touches, neglecting to give me the pressure I seeked.

“Babe, please. I need more.” I whined out, my face turning red in embarrassment for having to beg.

“What do you need more of?” His demandin voice asked, as he trailed even more feather like touches.

“Touch me h-harder.” It was embarrassing having to admit what I wanted, but I recalled our past lives sexcapades and how much he loved when I did.

Almost immediately I felt Armin press his fingers harder against me, rubbing them up and down my pussy. I couldn’t help but grind back against his hand, excited to finally get what I needed. However, the clothing that separated his fingers from my core was starting to irritate me, with holding some of that pressure I wanted.

I reached down and grabbed hold of his hand, guiding it away from my core and to the top of my shorts, pushing the tips of his fingers under the band. He knew exactly what I wanted and didn’t waste time stripping the article of clothing off of me. I was left in just my panties, which were becoming more damp by the second, and my shirt. Armin decided not to stop with the shorts, reaching his hands to my shirt and pulling it over my head. The coldness from the room caused me to shiver a bit.

Armin was staring down at me again, trailing both his hands down the curve of my body, before stopping at my hip and gripping it. He pulled my body close to his, wrapping my legs around his torso so my pussy was against his hardened dick. He leaned himself down over me, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. His hands continued to wander over my body, poking and prodding different areas. We were grinding both out cores against each other, searching for the friction we both needed.

It was all so much, I was unable to hold back my moans, which were soft and muffled by Armins mouth on mine. I tangled my hands into his blond locks, tugging at it when he ground his hips harsher than usual into me.

The room was getting much hotter, making it nearly unbearable for us. Armin pulled away from me, pulling his shirt off and beginning to unbutton his jeans. He didn’t pull them off just yet, knowing how badly I wanted them off already. I sat up a bit, staring longingly at his jeans, hoping my not so subtle clue got to him. Armin just laughed me off, teasingly palming his length through his jeans.

“If you want it, come and get it.” He teased.

I felt my face grow flushed at his demand, but nonetheless crawled over to him. I tugged his jeans off and discarded the off the edge of the bed. As I stared down at his erection, noticing the way the precum marked his briefs, I started to feel nervous. Up until this moment I had felt as if this was normal, like I had done it many times before. Sure, in my past life I had done this with Armin, but now? I hadn’t even been with another man. The thought of seeing a penis was making me nervous.

Armin obviously noticed my nervousness, his face softened and he moved closer to me. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable.” He worried, his soft voice breaking me from my thoughts.

“I… um…” I cast my gaze onto his face, finding comfort in his blue eyes. “I’m just kind of nervous. This is my first time doing something like this…“ I trailed off, awkwardly covering my chest up.

“Oh.” Armins soft voice said, taken slightly aback by my admission.

“H-Have you done this with anybody else?”

Armins face went red at my question, his eyes widening in shock. He didn’t respond, making me prod him even further.

“A-Armin, have you?” I realized how rude my question may have come out, immediately waving my hands in front of me. “I won’t be angry if you have, I-I’m just curious.” My words awkwardly stumbled out, my facing heat in up in embarrassment.

“I…um… kinda…” he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with me.

My jaw dropped a bit, surprised to here that my cute armin had sex in this life.

“Y-You aren’t angry with me are you?” Armin worries, my silence making him nervous.

“No!!” I exclaimed, a little to loud. “I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect you to have…” Armin released a sigh of relief, glad he hadn’t upset me in any way.

“Do you feel comfortable doing this then? We can stop if you want to.”

I shook my head vehemently, protesting the idea of stopping. “No, I want to keep going!! Just let me collect my thoughts for a minute.” Armin nodded his head, placing a hand on my thigh.

I took some deep breaths, building up my courage to keep going. After a minute I was fine, letting Armin know by dropping my arms from my chest and run my hand down his chest. He immediately got right back into it, shimmying out of his briefs and freeing his cock from its cage.

It sprung up quickly, precum smeared from the tip. His cock had gone limp ever so slightly, but as I brought a hand to touch it it grew harder under my touch. His cock was just as I had remembered, he was just above average and curved ever so slightly. Oh that curve, I remembered just how well that curve hit just the right spots inside me.

I rubbed my thumb over he blunt tip of it, spreading the precum over it. I brought my hand to the base, stroking it for a second to test the waters. Armin released a strangled breath, finding the friction to be amazing. I took this as a sign to continue, stroking it slowly. After a few seconds, armin swatted my hand away, catching me by surprise.

He pushed me back onto the bed, he reached his hand to my panties, pulling them off of my body. His hands forced my legs open, giving him an up close view of my pussy.

He suddenly brought to fingers to my mouth, waiting for me to open it. I didn’t quite catch the memo and awkwardly stared back at him, raising one of my eyebrows at him.

“Suck on them for me, I want you to get them nice and wet for me.” He demanded. I slowly nodded my head, opening my mouth wide for him and sticking my tongue out. He slide them inside, letting me suck on them till they were what he felt was good enough.

He pulled them and brought them to my pussy. He spread my lower lips open, sticking his forefinger into me. I tensed up as he slide it in, squirming under him. Armin soothingly rubbed my thigh with his other hand, helping me to calm down. Once he had fully pushed it in it took a few seconds for me to feel comfortable enough for him to continue.

I bucked my hips upward, letting out a whine as a sign for him to continue. He took the hint and began moving his finger in and out, starting off slow before speedin up. I let out soft moans, chanting Armins name as if it was a prayer. Armin stopped his movements and pulled his finger out, before shoving it back in, however this time with a second finger added. I let out a loud moan, feeling the pressure of being stretched both enjoyable and painful. However, the pain subsided quickly as he picked up his pace. I bucked my hips up to meet his pumps, enjoying the way his fingers prepped my pussy for him.

He felt that I was more than ready after another minute of fingering, pulling his fingers out of me and wiping them on my bed. I laid on the bed, my heavy breathing and hazy eyes makin me feel like a mess at the moment. I felt armin tap my thigh, making me look up at him weakly.

“Flip over. Hands and knees.” His orders were short and sweet, but I could feel my pussy clench in need.

I did exactly as he wanted, presenting myself to him. He fumbled around for a few seconds behind me, pulling his bag from off the ground. I watched from the side, observing what he was doing. I noticed him pull out a condom and lube from his bag, before dropping it to the ground again. Before he had a chance to open the small packet I stopped him.

“W-Wait, you don’t have to. I’m on the pill.” I stuttered out.

Armins face flushed a soft pink, but threw the condom on the ground. He opened the bottle of lube, pouring a small amount on his hand before slathering it around my hole. I shuddered at the coldness of it, moving away from his hand instinctively. Armin couldn’t help but snicker at the sight. He poured more of the lube onto his hand and rubbed it over his length, stroking it while he did.

I moaned at the sight, wanting nothing more than to have him in me already. Luckily I didn’t need to wait much longer. He placed both of his hands onto my hips, aligning his cock with my pussy. I tensed for a moment when I felt his blunt tip press against me. Armin removed one of his hands from my hips and used it t help himself push into me. He slid into me slowly, taking his time as to not hurt me.

I clenched my eyes closed, everything inside me tensing as he slid in. The uncomfortable burn inside of me causing me to whimper out in pain.

Armin used his other hand on my hip to rub soft circles into it. His soft voice behind me attempted to get me to calm down. “Come on, babe. Just a little further and it’ll be in. Just relax for me, baby.”

I nodded my head vehemently, trying to take my mind off of the pain. I began untensing my entire body for him, arching my back as I relaxed. As he finished pushing the last of his dick into me, I let out a relieved moan as I adjusted to his size. I could feel him pulsating inside me, the grip on my hips he had was tight as he became overwhelmed with my initial tightness. We both sat there, taking a few seconds for us both to become comfortable.

“Armin… please, move.” I begged.

I didn’t get a response from him, only the feeling of him rocking back before pushing himself right back into me. My hands reached out to grab the blanket on the bed, needing something to hold onto as Armin continued his thrusts. It didn’t take long for him to start pounding into me, causing my moans to increase in volume as I got closer to my end.

I heard him release his own moans as he continued, his ragged breathing and deep moans making me feel ten times better. In the spur of the moment, I decided to push myself back onto his cock, meeting his thrust perfectly. Both of us released loud moans, with armin cursing under his breath. I continued to do this, becoming overcome with pleasure. My thrusts became erratic not soon after, as my end came closer than I anticipated. Armin senses this and ceased my thrusts, stopping my hips from moving.

I was moaning wantonly, not caring how loud I was. Then I felt it. Armin thrust his cock deep in me, hitting that one spot in me that made me see stars. I clenched tightly around him, my moan cracking from pleasure. He knew immediately what he had done and continued to pound that spot, making me drool as I was overwhelmed by the feeling.

“You like that? Tell me how much you love this.” Armins raspy voice spoke. The low tone of it sending another wave of pleasure through me.

I lifted my face from the mattress, attempting to form a coherent sentence while Armin continued. “Soooo… good, feels am-AHHzing. Ahh, armin.” Not the most clear sentence, but it got the point across.

Armin must’ve liked the response he got, forcing my hips back onto his cock to meet his thrusts. I was seeing white as I found myself close to reaching my end. Armin must’ve sensed this and began thrusting even faster into me.

He hit that special spot in me again, pushing me over the edge. I cried out in pleasure, my climax making my entire body tingle all over. It took a couple seconds for me to come down from my high, calling face down onto the mattress. Armin slide his length out of me, tapping me on my ass. I grunted in response, weak and tired from my orgasm.

“Oh come on, we aren’t done yet. Onto your back now, sweetheart.”

I nodded my head slowly, moving my body around so I was facing him. My face was flushed red as I was panting out, still recovering. I saw Armin kneeling over me, jerking his dick off as he stared down at me. My cum and the lube still present on it making it easier for him to stroke himself. Armin moved his body to be close to mine, straddling my hips.

He used his free hand to move some of my hair out of my face, stroking my cheek afterwards. I smiled softly up at him, enjoying watching him get off.

“Now, when I say so, I want you to close your eyes for me. I don’t want any of this to get in there.” I nodded my head, understanding what he wanted.

Armin leaned down and caught my lips in his, our messy lip lock helping further him to his end. It didn’t take long for him to reach his end after that. Pulling away from me, armin instructed me to close my eyes which I did immediately, afraid of the burnin pain if I didn’t.

Even though I couldn’t see it, I felt wet hot streams of his cum hit my face. Armin releasing a strangled breath as he hit his climax. I stayed there for a bit, afraid to get cum in my eye. I waited till Armin calmed down, feeling his finger swiping cum off my eyelids so I could see. Slowly I opened my eyes, staring up into Armins bright blue ones.

He smiled down at me softly, which I happily returned. It was obvious both of us felt tired, but the feeling of our now sweaty body combined with my now cum soaked face made me want to shower as soon as possible.

I pulled him down, pressing a tender kiss against his lips. “Why don’t we get cleaned up now?” I asked, my voice weak from our previous activities.

Armin, moving his now messy hair from his face, chuckled at my request, nodding his head in agreement. “That sounds really nice right now actually.”

He helped me to my feet, leading my tired form out of my room and down the hall, into my parents master bedroom and into their huge bathroom. He knew exactly what I wanted.

Armin sat me on the toilet seat, using a towel to wipe the rest of his semen from my face. He gave me a minute to myself as I used the toilet, getting all the bacteria and shit out of me. After I finished he kindly prepared the bathtub for us, waiting for the water to heat up before letting me slide in. He slid behind me, leaning my body against his as the water from the tub surrounded us. I leaned my head against his shoulder, curling up against his form as I relaxed. He pressed a kiss to the temple of my eye before helping me get cleaned off.

As I laid in his arms, I swore I had died and gone to heaven at some point, feeling more comfortable in his arms than anywhere else. I looked up into his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“I love you so much, Armin. I’m so glad I’m with you again.” I told him sweetly, staring into his eyes lovingly.

Armin smiled down at me, running his finngers through my hair.

“I love you too, (Y/n). I promise I won’t ever let you go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls check out my tumblr, invaderzia1, for up to date shitposting and fics.  
> I do a lot of talking and try to interact with you guys on there, so please drop a follow to have your voice heard.


End file.
